The Lost Dragon
by leo0074
Summary: Natsu made a promise to his dying father; to defeat the Dragon King Acnologia, but he is not yet ready, and he knows that. Knowing what must be done, Natsu Dragneel and his best friend Happy embark on a journey to become stronger as they venture into an unknown land, both ready, full of courage and most importantly, with no idea of where the heck they are. I dont own FT or RWBY.
1. The Journey Begins

**Hello everyone, leo0074 here with a new story.**

 **A boy, a Fairy Tail X RWBY crossover, who would have thought. I got this idea a while back and really, really wanted to do it, especially with Volume 5 on its way and with the return of Fairy Tail next year, so yeah.**

 **And for those who fallow my other stories?, I guess that I really owe you guys an apology, it's been a year and with no updates. I'm really sorry but it's been hard getting any motivation for either Tokyo Ghoul or Naruto, and really, writing without motivation would be a complete waste of time for me and the readers, so I hope you guys understand.**

 **Anyway, not going to say much right now besides that, so I hope you enjoy it and have fun.**

* * *

 **The Journey Begins**

* * *

The sound of the calm waves of the ocean was the first thing Natsu was able to hear when he regained consciousness. His eyes slowly opening and blinking a few times as his vision was blurry at first, but it soon clear up, revealing a familiar blue color.

' _The sky'_ , he thought, blinking a few last times as his vision was finally returning. His others senses weren't far behind either.

His sense of smell. He could smell a concentrated amount of salt water.

His sense of touch. He could feel the unmistakable feeling of the grains of sand on the backside of his body.

But before he could continue regaining his other senses, the sudden urge to cough make itself known. The feeling was so strong and so sudden that it was impossible to stop him from doing it. Coughing harshly, the Dragon Slayer expelled all the water that was left in his lungs, making him enable to breathe once more.

He coughed a few more times before suddenly raising his upper body, taking a sitting position while breathing heavily due to the prolonged lack of oxygen. His left hand was clenching his chest with a strong grip, almost as if trying to soothe the pain even though he knew it was in vain. His eyes soon began to scan his surroundings in alarm, taking notice of where he was.

"A beach?", he mumbled to himself, looking at the scenery from left to right, his face showing nothing but confusion, "Wh...what the hell am I doing here!?". Fortunately, it didn't take him long before the answer came to his mind.

' _That's right, I was traveling in a boat after visiting the first master's grave back in Tenrou'_ , he thought, the hand that was previously on his chest now on his forehead, _'Yeah, that's right, we were on our way back when a storm suddenly hit us me and...'_.

His mind stooped in mid-sentence as realization hit him, his eyes wide as plates.

"HAPPY?!".

At the memory of his friend, the Dragon Slayer got up almost instantly with surprising speed and without wasting any time. Looking around for his missing friend, worry showing on his face, the pinkette took a couple of steps forward but quickly stumbled and fell to the sand. Managing to use his hands to stop his fall, making contact with the sand, Natsu couldn't help but grunt in frustration as the strength in his arms, just like with his legs, was slowly fading away.

"Dammit!", yelled Natsu in frustration, his body shaking as he use more force to try and get up, "I need to find him, I need to find Happy", he growled to himself. His body was feeling really weak, but he didn't have time for that, he needed to make sure his friend was fine!. It wasn't painful or anything, but for whatever reason his muscles feel completely devoid of strength, still, it was not the first time he feel like this before, hell, he has been through worst!.

And so, ignoring the feeling of his tired muscles, Natsu slowly got up. Taking a deep breath and looking around once more, his eyes and nose sharp as ever, he began to look for his missing friend. He tried using his nose to find him, but he wouldn't find a trail at all, it has probably been wash away by the ocean, so tracking him was no longer an option.

So with no other option, he decided to just walk around the beach, his pace looking more normal and less unstable with every step. He could only hope that he would be able to find his friend. It was quite easy, even for him, to figure out that after the storm he was brought by the sea waves to this beach, so he could only assume that his partner was brought the same way as he. He knew that there was no guarantee that that's what happen, that ocean could have taken Happy to another place entirely, he could still be in the ocean, lost and alone, or maybe even worst, something entirely worst that even him wouldn't dare think about. But he would not think that way, not in a million years!, he knew his friend was ok, he always had faith in his friends and he wouldn't start doubting them now, Happy was out there and he will find him!.

And so, with the same conviction the Dragon Slayer always has, he continue walking, the sand under his feet moving with each step he took.

He continue like that for almost an hour, and he could now feel his strength returning to him by the minute, but it wasn't until much later that he felt a small sense of worry creeping up his chest, seeing as there wasn't any sight of his best friend anywhere around. But he pushes that thought out almost immediately, trusting that his partner was fine.

Happy may not be the strongest member in the guild, but he definitely had a big spirit and a strong will. He is a member of Fairy Tail after all!. That thought alone brought some calm to the pinkette's mind.

Still, as time continue to pass, and the minutes turned into hours, his worry would still not go away completely, cause no matter how much he trusted his friend, he still cared too much for him. But it wasn't much later that his eyes suddenly manage to caught a sight of a familiar blue figure lying not too far away covered in sand. A sight that brought a big smile to the Dragon Slayer's face.

"Happy!", shouted Natsu in relief, before running towards where his friend was lying.

Getting close to his cat-like friend, Natsu got on his knees besides him before shaking him roughly with his hands, "Oi Happy, wake up buddy!".

With all the yanking, it didn't take long for Happy to respond, "Ugh…not now Natsu, 5 more minutes", said a sleepy Happy while moaning and turning to his side. Natsu on the other hand, continue shaking him.

"Hey Happy, you need to get up", insisted Natsu, still with a small smile on his face, "C'mon buddy, let's go".

Happy grunted a little before slowly opening his eyes, blinking a few times as his eyes adjusted to the bright light of the sun. As his vision finally adjusted, his eyes were finally able to recognize the pink haired figure kneeling besides him. "Natsu?", said Happy in confusion while rubbing his head with his paw.

"Yo Happy!, how are you feeling?", asked Natsu in concern as he seated beside him, Happy doing the same

"I'm ok, I guess, but my head hurts a little", said Happy while scratching his head. Looking around at his surroundings, the Exceed couldn't help but ask, "Ugh...Natsu, where are we?".

Natsu looked around them, taking in their surroundings, "Hmm, I'm not really sure, some kind of beach I guess", answered Natsu with his arms closed over his chest, "I tried looking for any familiar smell or something that may tell us we're we are, but everything smells kind of weird, I mean, it smells the same but at the same time it doesn't, does that makes sense?".

"It hardly does", deadpanned Happy.

A tick mark appeared on Natsu's face, "HEY!, AT LEAST I'M TRYING TO BE HELPFUL HERE!", the Dragon Slayer shouted furiously. If there was something Happy was good at, it was getting into people's nerves, he should know, they been living together for years.

On the other hand, the Exceed could only chuckle at how easily his friend got angry. _'It's just so easy'_ , thought Happy with a teasing smile. Natsu has always been easy to trigger.

Still, seeing that arguing will get them nowhere, Natsu took a moment to cold down and let out a deep sigh, finally deciding to get up. "Well, smell or not, we'll not know where we are for sure by just standing here and doing nothing", said Natsu before he noticed how wet and covered in sand his clothes were, which now had turned into mud. Not seeing it as a big deal, Natsu simply expelled a small wave of heat to burn the mud and evaporate all the water, leaving his clothes dry and clean. It wasn't as effective as the traditional way to wash clothes, especially cause he could do nothing about the smell, but I'll do for now. "So, ready to go buddy?", asked Natsu while stretching his arms.

"Aye sir!", responded Happy as a pair of angelic wings came from his back.

The Dragon Slayer couldn't help but grin, "Alright then, let's go".

* * *

 **LOST IN THE UNKOWN, YET STILL WITH HOPE, A PATH FOR A BRIGHTER FUTURE HAS BEEN SET! AS THEIR JOURNEY CONTINUES, A NEW ADVENTURE BEGINS!...**

* * *

After the first few hours of travel, their journey has proven to be nothing but a calm one. In other words, for Natsu it has been boring as hell!.

At first, not knowing what direction to take, both Dragon Slayer and cat decided to go to the opposite direction of the beach, which almost immediately lead them to a forest, it's more interesting characteristic being its red-leafed trees and red colored grass, but they didn't give it much thought. Considering their lack of options and having no other ideas in mind, the two simply decided to enter it and see where they go.

For the next few hours, they had done nothing but small talk, trying to kill the boredom with anything they had, which leads them to their current situation.

Talking about anything that comes to their mind.

"Why do you think the sky is blue?", asked Happy with a bored tone.

"I don't know", responded Natsu, boredom visible on his face, as he was walking besides the flying cat, his arms resting behind his head, "Why do you think you are blue?".

"Because I'm a cat", stated Happy as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Natsu could only sweet drop at that, "Somehow I highly doubt that".

Happy was about to respond to that when the loud sound of his stomach growling was suddenly heard, his face gaining a depressed look. "Oooh, I still can't believe we lost all of our stuff in the storm", said Happy with a few tears in his eyes, "All my fish was in there Natsu!, what am I going to do now?!".

Natsu couldn't stop himself from giving his friend an annoyed look. "I don't know, go fishing I guess?".

"This is no times for jokes Natsu!, I'm serious!", yelled Happy with a glare.

"So am I", said Natsu with a twitching eyebrow, "Are you forgetting that all of our remaining life's savings were in there too?".

"I know that, but I'm hungry and we haven't eaten anything all day and the fish was all the food we had!", responded Happy with a frown, "Besides, what is the point of having money when there is nowhere to spend it?", said Happy while pointing at their surroundings, which was nothing but trees.

Natsu opened his mouth to retort, but close it almost immediately as he had no response to what his furry friend just said. _'He is not wrong'_ , thought Natsu with a blank face. Now that he thought about it, he was kind of hungry too.

Letting out a sigh, the pinkette decided to just leave it that way and opted to just continue walking, his friend flying right beside him.

He really wish he could be training right now, after all that's the main reason why they started this journey in the first place. He had a promise to keep after all. But with the current situation they were in, he knew very well that now was not the best time. The time for training will come eventually, he knew that and was looking forward to it, he just wish he could be doing it now.

On another note, Happy was staring at his pink haired friend with worry.

 _'He is doing it again'_ , thought Happy, not taking his eyes from his friend.

Ever since they left and began their journey, Natsu has been acting different than usual. It wasn't a drastic change but it wasn't very hard to notice.

For the last few days, he has notice Natsu holding a hollow look on his face multiple times while staring at empty spaces, sometimes lost in thought, which was weird and almost beyond shocking considering that Natsu didn't like thinking things too much, or at least not without a specific reason.

At first he didn't give it much thought, but when Natsu started being less noisy and stopped yelling as randomly as he used to, he knew something was wrong with his friend.

Natsu would even start being quiet for long periods of time.

Their previous conversation was a clear example of his change in behavior. Normally, when Natsu gets annoyed or got into a discussion that got him really angry, he would start throwing a fit and yell uncontrollably in anger as if wanting to punch people in the face with his words.

But none of that happen.

Of course that didn't mean that his behavior was completely different or that his personality has changed or something, Natsu was still pretty much his same silly and cherry self, he smiles, laughs and as always, anxious to start a fight!, his reckless attitude was always present as well. He would sometimes even get angry like he always does, just that he didn't do it as often as he used to.

 _'It's almost as if...'_ , Happy paused for a moment, considering his words before continuing, _'Almost as if he has matured, if only a little'_ , thought Happy with a sad expression.

He wanted to be happy, happy that his friend was showing such signs of growing up. He wanted to, but he couldn't, because he knew the reason behind the change in Natsu's attitude and behavior.

 _'Natsu really hasn't been the same, not after what happen with Igneel'_ , thought Happy, feeling bad for his friend.

"Oi Happy", called Natsu, getting the small Exceed out of his thoughts.

Shaking his head, Happy turned his focus back on his partner, "Yeah?".

"Do you think you could go up high in the air and tell me if you see anything?, I'm sure we've walked far enough, so may as well check out".

Happy nodded with a smile, "Aye!, just give me a moment!", said Happy with enthusiasm before flying off high in the sky.

Watching his friend as he disappeared from view, Natsu keep looking at the direction Happy went before staring directly at the sky up high.

"It's already past noon", said Natsu, letting out a sigh as he scratched the back of his head, "Man, the day sure goes fast and we still have yet to know where we are".

As he waited for Happy to return, Natsu took a moment to analyze his surroundings. The only thing the Dragon Slayer could hear were the sound of the birds chirping and the wind blowing the red leafs of the trees and bushes. But there was something that has been bugging him ever since he woke up.

The smell.

Like he told Happy before, everything smelled almost the same but had some big differences, almost as if they were completely different things. The air, the trees, the grass and even the water, all of them. The Dragon Slayer was utterly confused.

Normally, he would just ignore it and move on like any other problem, but as a Dragon Slayer, his nose caught all kinds of different smells even when not doing it on purpose, so since ignoring it was next to impossible, he decided to at least consider and try to find out an explanation for this.

Crouching in one knee and taking a bunch of red grass with his hand, the Dragon Slayer got it close to his nose and sniffs it, just so he could get a better take on the strange essence of things.

"This smell, it reminds me of something but I'm not sure what", mumbles Natsu under his breath before a thought cross his mind, "Now that I think about it, it's almost like that time when we were on Edo...'.

"NATSU!".

Looking away from the grass on his hand, Natsu glanced over his shoulder the moment he hear Happy's voice, locating his friend almost immediately, who was currently flying towards him at high speed.

"Happy?", mumbled Natsu in confusion as he saw the terror in Happy's face. He was about to ask what the problem was, but that question was answered soon after.

"SKRAWW!"

A horrific inhuman scream was suddenly heard as Happy flew right past him in panic while screaming in terror. Natsu would had laugh at how funny the scene was if it wasn't for the giant black bird that was flying right behind Happy, and was trying to do nothing more but to eat the flying cat.

"Oh?", was the only thing Natsu said before crouching to the ground, avoiding crashing with the monstrous bird as it flew right above him and continue pursuing Happy.

"NATSU!, HELP ME!", shouted Happy in panic with comic tears in his eyes as he flew away in the distance, the bird not far behind.

Natsu only stared at his partner as he maneuvered in the air, trying to lose the giant predator but was having no luck.

The giant bird was black in color, accompanied with a white skeletal mask and exterior that resembled armor, covering only some parts of its body. The other mayor characteristic was its bloody red eyes. Kind of creepy actually.

"Now that's a big bird", commented Natsu before a huge grin that go from ear to ear came across his face, "Good job Happy!, you just brought dinner right at us!".

"HELP ME!".

"No problem", answered the pinkette as he swung his right arm in circles multiple times, stretching it, before punching his right fist into his left palm, "I'm all fired up!".

Not wasting time, the Dragon Slayer ran towards the direction both cat and bird were flying, and putting all his strength in his legs, Natsu made a great jump, jumping all the way high into the air and right where Happy just flew past. Right where the giant bird was going to to come across.

"Hope you enjoy turning into fry chicken!", yelled Natsu with a grin, as fire covered his right hand.

"SKRAAA!"

The bird now noticing the new arrival couldn't care less about what it eats. So flying straight into him and opening its peak wide open, the bird got ready to swallow the Dragon Slayer whole.

Unfortunately for the bird, it chose the wrong guy to mess with.

With the flames in his hand brighter and hotter, Natsu launched his attack before the bird could get any more near him.

" **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!** ", shouted Natsu, punching the black bird with his fire covered fist, creating a shockwave at contact.

The bird screamed in pain as the force of the impact broke its bone mask and sent it flying towards the ground as its body was suddenly engulfed in flames, making it scream louder as the pain only intensify.

Natsu could only grin while holding his smoking fist as he watched the bird fall towards the ground and finally crash back in the forest, taking down a few trees and leaving a trail of smoke on its path. Losing the momentum from his earlier jump, Natsu soon began to fall back to the ground too, but unlike the creature, he didn't lose control and soon landed on his feet, next to the now dead burning bird.

"Well, guess that's it", commented Natsu with his hands resting on his hips.

"Natsu, you meanie!", yelled Happy as approached the Dragon Slayer, "Why didn't you help me, you jerk!".

"Hey I did, didn't I?", said Natsu defending himself.

"Yes, after I almost turned into bird food!", shouted Happy as he glared at Natsu.

Natsu only shrugged, "Whatever, at least we have food now, right?", said Natsu as he approached the now dead bird, the flames now gone. He crouched besides it and proceeds to start pocking it a few times with a stick he found lying around. The reaction?.

The body of the bird suddenly starts emitting black smoke and soon enough it began to dissolve.

"WHAT THE HELL?!", shouted Natsu in shock with his eyes wide as plates as the body continue to evaporate, and in only a matter of seconds the body was gone, replaced by black smoke that soon began to slowly fade in the wind, leaving no trace behind.

Almost as if the bird was never there to begin with.

The entire time Natsu just stood there watching the whole process in shock, looking agape with his arms hanging lifelessly. His body not moving an inch.

"Wh...why?", mumbled Natsu with tears in his eyes and falling to his knees, "Why did this happen?".

As Natsu was still trying to comprehend what happen, and also trying to get over the fact that his soon-to-be-dinner was now gone, Happy had to cover his mouth to stop himself from laughing out loud at his friend's misfortune. He was hungry too, sure, but seeing the Dragon Slayer's hilarious face and reaction was so worth it.

 _'He had it coming'_ , thought Happy as he mentally giggled with a teasing smirk. Seeing his friend being a victim of karma like that make him feel almost completely satisfied.

Almost.

An evil smile made its way into Happy's face as he remembered something he came across when he was flying, just before his encounter with the giant bird.

"Hey Natsu, guess what!", called Happy as he approached the still sulking Dragon Slayer, "You will not believe what I came across while flying earlier!".

Natsu glanced from his back and gave the Exceed a curious look, his depression almost completely gone, "Really?", asked Natsu with interest, "What did you find?".

Happy's devilish smile only got wider.

"A train".

As soon as those words were heard, silence reign over the two as the wind continue to blow around them.

They stood like that for many seconds, before Natsu suddenly broke the silence.

"No", he said flatly.

"But Natsu...".

"I SAY NO!", yelled Natsu, sweat running down his face.

"But Natsu!", insisted Happy, flying closer to the Dragon Slayer's face, "That train must be heading somewhere, right?, it could take us to either a town, a station or someplace with people in there!, we may be able to ask them where we are!, they may even have fish!", reasoned Happy.

Turning his back to hide his nervousness, Natsu began to sweat more, "W...well, why don't we just...you know...fallow the train tracks on foot and see where it leads?".

"Walking all the way through the train tracks could take too much time, we don't know how far away the nearest station is", retorted Happy with a knowing look, "Besides, we don't have any food to make such a long trip".

"We'll manage", said Natsu before he received a glare from the Exceed, getting the Dragon Slayer a little more nervous, "Or we can, you know...fly?", quickly propose Natsu "Yeah, that's it, you can carry me and fly us all the way through the tracks, you done it many times before, remember?".

Happy negated with his head, "I'm too tired Natsu, I don't think I have the energy to fly us for too long".

After hearing that, Natsu could only clench his teeth in frustration. He really, really didn't wanted to get inside a train or any other sort of transportation, he hated using those damn things!, they are machines of doom!. Motion sickness was no joke, the dizziness and powerful urges to vomit where the worst kind of feelings in the world, and seeing that he may be forced to once again go through that hell make him feel beyond nervous.

And Happy?, he had big victorious grin full of satisfaction planted on his face the entire time.

Trying to think of another idea, but having no luck, Natsu slumped his arm before letting out a deep sigh, "Fine, you win", he said accepting his defeat.

"Aye!", shouted Happy cheerfully, earning an annoyed look from Natsu.

"You are enjoying this, aren't you?".

"Aye!".

* * *

Blake Belladonna was about to make a decision.

A decision that would change everything, for better or worse, that she didn't know, and that's what scares her the most.

Looking at the beautiful scenery in front of her, the Forever Fall forest was truly a sight to behold. Whether it was its beautiful red-leafed trees, its red grass or even how the sky combined with its colors, there was no doubt that the Forever Fall was truly beautiful.

From the rock she was sitting at, the cat Faunus could only wonder what will her life be like with whatever path she decides to choose, now again, was it really her choice?, definitely. She wanted to believe that whatever the outcome of her next mission was, that that was going to be the deciding factor, she really wanted to, but she knew that would never be the case. The decision was hers and hers only.

Blake couldn't help but frown at herself. She didn't know why she was still thinking about all of this, she already agree with herself that if her partner decided to take things too far like he did last time, she would leave the White Fang for good. But if he could still somehow show her that old spark of kindness he used to have, or at least show any sign of her long lost friend and not the monster that has taken his place, she would give him another chance, a chance to him and a chance to the White Fang, even though she knew that was just wishful thinking.

Still, what kind of person would she be if she didn't give them one last chance?.

The sudden sound of footsteps moving the grass behind her was enough to get her out of her thoughts. Glancing behind her shoulder, Blake's eyes came in contact with the sight of the high-ranking member of the White Fang, mentor and friend, Adam Taurus.

"Blake", called the male Faunus with full seriousness, his voice clearly showing that there was work to do, "It's time".

Blake just stared at him, an uneasy look on her face, "Ok", she said before standing up.

Nodding with his head, Adam just turned around and began to walk away, making his way towards their objective and not bothering to look back, knowing she would follow his lead, and he wasn't wrong.

The two of them walked in complete silence, none of them making any noise. And it was a silence that Blake pretty much enjoyed.

The silent atmosphere continue like that for a few minutes, but sadly it didn't last long as Adam suddenly stopped, shaking Blake out of her thoughts.

"Is something the matter, Blake?", suddenly asked Adam, glancing at her from his shoulder.

Blake only raised her gaze before stopping too, staring directly into his mask, "No, it's nothing", she answered, hoping he would drop the subject, even though she knew he wouldn't leave it that easily.

"Blake, don't think I haven't notice", started Adam, making it clear that he was serious, "You have been acting strange recently, you been avoiding everyone for weeks now, you barely talk, at least more than usual, what's wrong?", he said, that last part more as a demand than a question, a clear sign that he wasn't playing around.

Blake's eyes turned to the ground, avoiding Adam's intense gaze. No word came from her mouth.

Realizing that he wasn't going to get any answer from the cat Faunus, Adam only sighed before turning completely to face her, "Is this about what happen in the last mission?", he asked, but didn't needed a response to know that he was right, "Blake, we talked about this, there was no other choice, if we want to achieve our goals, we cannot be afraid of spilling human blood, if we really want to make a difference, sacrifices are necessary".

She continues to stare at the ground. She wanted to respond, but decided not to, knowing that it would only end up being a waste of time, they already have this discussion many times before and it always ends up the same way.

Adam, seeing that Blake didn't seem to have any intention of giving him an answer, saw this as an opportunity to bring up another subject.

"Blake", he called once again, his voice suddenly taking a softer tone, which got Blake's attention, making her look at him directly in the face, "About what happen...about...about us".

Blake's eyes winded a little, not expecting him to talk about that, at least not right now. Especially not moments before the start of a mission.

Adam took a moment to finish, clearly not feeling comfortable talking about the subject, "Have we really, I mean...is it...is it really...?".

"Over", she finish for him, her eyes full with complete seriousness, not showing any sight of doubt in her face or voice, "Whatever happened between us, whatever we had, it's over".

Adam stared at her for a moment, not taking his mask-covered eyes away from her. He opened his mouth once, then twice, but no sound ever came out, he had no word to describe what he was feeling at the moment. He had nothing to say.

It took a few seconds of silence before he spoke once again, "I see, I...I understand", he said before turning back around and resuming his walk, his attitude returning back to normal, as if nothing ever happen, "Anyway, forget about the last mission, I need you to stay concentrated at the task at hand, this mission it's too important and we can't afford to make any mistakes here, getting that shipment is our top priority, understood?".

Blake only nodded as she watched her partner began to walk away. Before she could do the same, her mind suddenly recalled one of the previous points of their conversation. She wanted to respond to Adam when he spoke about their so called 'goals', but knew it would be pointless and she had no intention of relieving an argument that they already had thousands of times before.

She joined the White Fang because she wanted to make a difference, she wanted a future where Faunus and Humans could live together in peace and equality, not violence and fear, something that Adam seemed to lean for.

That's her goal, her dream, even though she knows that it's a childish dream and it will never happen, not as long as the discrimination against the Faunus exist. But it was worth the try.

 _'Equality hum?'_ , she thought with sadness, _'Sometimes it feels like is nothing more than a just a word'_ , thought the bow wearing girl with sad amusement as she glanced at the sky one last time before proceeding to fallow her partner.

 _'Life isn't a fairy tale after all'_.

And with that final thought, she continued to fallow her partner, red-leafs falling around them as they disappeared in the forest.

* * *

Natsu and Happy where currently flying above the red-leafed forest, searching through the surrounding area as they were fallowing the train tracks towards the direction the train go to. Being that way, it was not long before the pinkette manage to catch sight of something.

"Oi Happy!, is that it?", asked Natsu as he pointed with his hand at the large metallic object that was moving through the tracks.

It was the train.

"Aye!", confirmed Happy with a tone of relief. He was already starting to feel his arms getting numb, and keeping up the pace while carrying Natsu was becoming really difficult. Although he wasn't as heavy as Lucy though.

"Alright then, let's go", said Natsu as he gulped, still reluctant about the whole boarding the train business.

 _'Why did I even agreed to this again?'_ , thought the Dragon Slayer with a depressed look, _'Now again, why do I even continue using this things?!'_ , questioned the Dragon Slayer.

And so, Happy flew towards the train, catching up to it with no problem.

 _'This is going to be a long ride'_ , thought Happy with a smile as he began to descend.

* * *

 **WITH THEIR OBJECTIVE AT SIGHT AND THEIR FIRE STILL BRIGHT! THE GEARS OF DESTINY HAVE BEEN SET IN MOTION!...**

* * *

 **CHAPTER END**

* * *

 **So, I hope you like it, I know it wasn't much but this chapter was more of an introduction, so it kind of starts slow, but next chapter is almost done and I guarantee that things will get a hell of a more interesting.**

 **Anyway, about the chapter, there are some things I'll like to address.**

 **1: Time Period**

 **This is right during the beginning of the time-skip, after the Tartaros Arc, in case you didn't notice.**

 **2: Natsu's character**

 **Some people really didn't notice how Natsu's personality changed after the time-skip, yeah he still acts as happy, cheery and brash as always, but he also stopped yelling as much as he always did and started acting more serious and mature in many occasions, you can notice that during the Alvarez Arc, so in this story I want to highlight that, as I find it kind of sad cause we all know that Igneel's dead had a big impact on him. Looking for your missing dad who disappeared for 14 years, only for him to appear when you least expect it and die a few moments later?, that's fuck up.**

 **3: Blake**

 **Yep, she is here, and as you must have noticed I really wanted to explore the deep of her character a little bit and try to proyect what I can from it. Hope I did a good job.**

 **Well that's all for now. Chapter Two "A Troublesome Trip" will be done soon, so in case you are still not convince about this story, then just wait and check for next chapter, that's where things will start to kick up.**

 **And in another side note. Fairy Tail ended and I'm really sad as Fairy Tail really is my favorite anime\manga series. I liked the ending, that last chapter was perfect for a FT ending, and I'm not going to complain, but just wish the fight with Acnologia could have taken longer.**

 **Some people really rant about how magic was not supposed to work on Acnologia, but if any of you checked closely you will know that Natsu's arm literally became the arm of a Dragon, the only thing that have ever caused him damage, that's one of the reason why the flashback with Igneel taking his arm was there, as a reminder.**

 **Anyway, that's it for me, hope you guys enjoy it and have a nice day.**


	2. A Troublesome Trip

**Hello everyone! And welcome to this new chapter of Lost Dragon!**

 **I'm so sorry for the long wait! I really am, but things have been rather hard lately.**

 **But in another note, have any of you seen Dragon Cry? Such an awesome movie!**

 **Still, I hope this chapter is of your liking, as I really am trying my best to make an interesting and engaging story. Also, any ideas or opinions you may have, please don't be afraid of sharing them, and I'll try my best to answer.**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

 **A Troublesome Trip**

* * *

For as long as he can remember, Natsu Dragneel has always been known for being a strong individual. Either being his unrelenting will, his strong conviction or remarkable fighting spirit, as a whole, he was someone worth of praise. There was no doubt that in both body and mind, he was someone who's always pushing himself to the very limit, being able to beat all sorts of obstacles or opponents if he puts his mind into it.

And yes, that includes Erza too, even though it only happens once during an eating contest. But it was a victory nonetheless, so it still counts!

Still, as powerful as he was, there has always been an opponent that he has yet to defeat, and may as well be never able to. And that opponent was none other than his longtime rival and eternal enemy.

Transportation.

Or to be more precise, ' _Motion Sickness_ '. The weakness and calamity of all Dragon Slayers. But why go as far as to call it like that? well, cause while normal people would consider motion sickness as nothing more than a nuisance, for Natsu it was the ultimate form of torture, the bane of his existence.

Which lead us to our current situation.

Letting out an agonizing groan, Natsu quickly covered his mouth, "Why did I let Happy...*gulp*...convince me into riding this...this thing...urp!".

The agonizing Dragon Slayer, who was resting his back against a chest-size metallic container, could do nothing but let out another painful groan. How he got himself into this situation you may ask?

Well, for starters, back when he and Happy caught up to the train, as soon as Natsu's feet touched the floor, he immediately fell down like a puppet who got his strings cut off. Lifelessly and without the strength to stand for himself. And of course, in a lot of pain.

The trip so far has been nothing but a complete nightmare for the pinkette, a very horrible nightmare. And it's been nothing but 15 minutes, ' _what the hell?!_ '.

His head was spinning like crazy while his stomach feel like a ticking time bomb. The urges to puke only intensified as the train continue to move forward. He could feel his body getting weaker every minute.

And where was Happy again? oh, he left to go out and see what's on the other train cars. Which in the Dragon Slayer's opinion it was totally not fair, the car in which he was left on did not only have an alarming lack of light, giving the environment a unique sense of creepiness; the car was also full of multiple creates and containers of different sizes, all wearing the same image of a white snowflake.

"That cat, leaving me all alone like this...so much for being my best friend", mumbled Natsu angrily, still trying to minimize the pain but getting no result.

Even though it was mostly his motion sickness's fault, he still couldn't help but be mad at his friend. Happy _did_ leaved him behind after all. Don't get him wrong, he was already used to his partner's annoying attitude, they have been living together for years after all. But that didn't mean that it didn't bother him either. That cat really knew how to get into people's nerves.

Still, all of that wouldn't have been that bad if it wasn't for the constant loud noises of the train's machinery, which was slowly killing his ears. And it was all thanks to his superior sense of hearing. It was far from painful, but it was annoying as hell. For some reason the train was ten-times louder than the ones back home, which did nothing but make the trip ten-times even worse than what a normal train would be.

Back when they both arrived, they did consider the idea of trying to contact the crew driving the train, but they completely throw that idea out as they didn't know how they may react to them as they are basically stowaways. And Natsu was in no condition to fight. So, they decided to just hide between the cargo and wait for the train to reach its destination. Hopefully a town of some sorts.

' _Curse that cat, curse him wherever he is!_ ', thought Natsu grumpily with a groan, turning to his side, trying to get into a more comfortable position, ' _This is the last time I listen to him!_ '.

Yeah, it was definitely not the last time.

* * *

 **AS THEIR DESTINATION GROWS CLOSER, SO DOES TROUBLE! HOW WILL THINGS UNBOUND FOR THE FAIRY TAIL MAGES?...**

* * *

Not too far from there, hiding between the red trees of the Forever Fall forest, was a certain pair. Watching from on top of a hill, they waited patiently for the train as it began to approach their position.

"Here it comes", announced Adam with his hand resting at the hilt of his sword, getting into position

Blake only glanced at her partner before looking back at their objective. For what she was told, the train was carrying a huge shipment of Dust and multiple Atlesian military grade weapons, all which belongs to none other than the Schnee Dust Company.

She mentally frowned at the mention of that name.

' _The Schnee_ '.

Honestly, she didn't really hate them, after all she didn't know them personally. But she knew enough to know that she didn't like them either. She could understand that they may serve an important role to the four kingdoms because of them being one of the largest producers of Dust in all Remnant. But it's bad reputation was more than enough to make her not exactly fond of them or their way to do business. Especially with their questionable labor work and evident Faunus mistreatment.

"Are you ready?", asked Adam, getting out of her thoughts as he got into position.

Getting back into reality, Blake only nodded in response, fallowing his example.

The male Faunus turned his attention back towards the approaching train as it passes through the forest, leaf's drifting down its path. The train soon began to approach the hill where they were standing on.

Blake let out one last sigh as she mentally prepared herself to what could potentially be her last mission as a member of the White Fang.

' _Hopefully things will not get too complicated_ ', she thought as she waited for her partner to give the order.

"Go", said Adam, jumping down and sliding down the hill with Blake fallowing soon after.

As they continue to slide, with the hill soon coming to an end, they both jumped from the cliff and into the high-speeding train just in time. Landing on top of it and without wasting any time, they began to make their way towards the front of the train.

"Anything we should be worried about?", she asked, running besides the White Fang leader.

"Besides a few security androids? nothing really", responded Adam before stopping next to a hatch and cutting its lock open, "Everything should go smoothly as long as we fallow the plan".

' _I sure hope so_ ', Blake thought as both she and Adam jumped down the hatch he opened, entering the train car.

They both landed on their feet in the middle of a large dark room full of containers. All carrying the Schnee Dust Company logo.

Looking at their surroundings with precaution, the both of them took a careful look around them as they took their first step.

That was a mistake.

" **Intruder, identify yourself** ".

"Well, that went south very quickly", commented Blake with a sigh.

Stepping out of the shadows, a large group of fully black-armored androids came with their weapons drawn, fully loaded and aiming at the pair of Faunus.

In an instant, both Blake and Adam were suddenly surrounded by the fully-activated androids. The both of them stared back at the machines before taking defensive stances.

"Hmm, I honestly expected them to be more", said Adam, glaring at the androids as they continue pointing their weapons at them.

The cat Faunus couldn't help but give her partner an annoyed look, "I should have expected that kind of response from you", she commented, taking Gambol Shroud from her back.

Adam only smirked at her words, "Well, whatever it is, it seems like we are doing this the hard way", he said before sprinting forward, katana at hand as he sliced one of the androids in half and proceeding to cut more of them to pieces with little to no effort.

Same with Blake, as she engaged the rest of the androids, cutting and slashing, moving all around the room in an impressive display of combat prowess and acrobatics, giving them no chance at all. Of course, the androids responded by firing their weapons at the two Faunus, which they easily dodged and continue to engage them.

Cutting another android in half, Blake then block an incoming attack, and with a quick slash of her sword she decapitated her attacker before gunning down some more androids that were charging at her, putting them offline with precise shots on their heads.

The androids weren't too strong, that's for sure, but they had the advantage in numbers. Still, it didn't seem to make that much of a difference as they were still being decimated by the pair of Faunus in only a matter of seconds.

Both Blake and Adam continue to push back the robotic horde, moving all the way towards the next car.

Advancing, Adam continued to cut down more of them in a blur of speed. Looking as if he never removed his katana from its sheath in the first place, leaving nothing but broken scraps of metal on the floor before moving on to his next target.

' _No matter how many enemies they throw at us or what kind of situation we may be put on, nobody will stop us_ ', though Adam with a smirk as he tore apart another Android and entered the next car, ' _Nobody_ '.

* * *

Not far from there, the ears from a certain pink-haired Dragon Slayer were able to caught a series of loud noises coming from the outside.

"Uh, what's with all that noise?", grunted Natsu as he covered his ears.

He tried to ignore the noise, which just like the train's machinery, it did nothing but annoy him to no end. But so far, he had no success, as it only keeps getting louder and louder. He could do nothing but keep groaning in annoyance as his headache only got worse.

With his back still resting against the container, the Dragon Slayer continued to try and get more comfortable before letting out another painful groan. He usually didn't have this kind problem when it came to his enhanced sense of hearing. But because of his current sick state, having so many loud noises nearby gave him nothing but a big headache. And it's all thanks to his motion sickness.

He already tried to sleep, all in the hopes of making his torture go away faster, or at the very least make it more bearable. But with the loud noises being heard on the outside, sleeping was now almost impossible. And it's been like that for a while now.

At first, he wasn't sure what those noises were, but his sensible ears were able to catch a great combination of different loud noises. All coming from the back side of the train and getting closer. It wasn't long before he was able to recognized them.

It was the sound of fighting. And if he wasn't mistaken, he could swear he hear the sound of swords clashing and gun shots. It was a mix of many different noises but of those two he was sure of.

He knew all the different sounds a sword could make; thanks to how many times he has seen Erza and many others fight. And he wasn't an expert in fire arms, but he has fought against enough people who uses them to know how they sound. And add the fact that he knew Alzack and Bisca, who specialize in Gun Magic.

And as the sound was getting closer, it also began to be lest constant, as if the fight was soon coming to an end. Which mean that whoever won will soon make their way towards where he is.

He knew that in his current state, he was not in the best condition to fight, but in all honesty, he didn't really care. Whoever was coming, if it's a fight what they wanted, then he is more than happy to comply!

The sound of his stomach growling was then heard across the room, getting the pinkette's attention as he adopted a hungry, yet still sick look on his face.

' _Man, I sure am hungry_ ', thought Natsu while rubbing his belly, ' _I really hope Happy comes back soon with some food, cause I'm seriously starving_ '.

Before the Dragon Slayer could continue complaining about how hungry he was, his ears twitched as they were suddenly able to hear a slight yet almost unnoticeable sound coming from behind.

Acting in pure instinct, using all the remaining strength in his already weak arms, Natsu managed to push himself out of the way just in time, barely avoiding a blade as it literally came out of nowhere, with the intent of taking his head off of his shoulders.

Crashing hard on the floor, panting heavily, Natsu grunted in pain as he glanced up in an attempt of finding his attacker, but only found himself avoiding another attack from the same blade once again. Rolling to his side, dodging the attack, the pinkette tried to gain some distance from his attacker, but with his motion sickness still affecting him, he had to struggle as he desperately tried not to collapse from both his sickness or exhaustion.

' _Wh-what the hell is going on?_ ', questioned the Dragon Slayer as he tried and failed to understand what was happening. Standing on all four, Natsu tried to regain some air, but it was too hard to do so as his breathing only got heavier each second.

Sniffing the air, Natsu used his nose to find his attacker. Turning to face the shadows in the room, a place where the light failed to reach, he was able to see the figure of his attacker, who seemed to have stopped his attacks, choosing to rather observe him. Almost as if he was some kind of predator looking at his prey.

Natsu didn't like that, not at all.

His eyes only narrowed at this, glaring at the figure. "I know...you are there", said Natsu between breaths, sweat running down his face as he tried to shake off the dizziness, "Who...who are you?".

"My name is none of your concern, human", said the man, not surprised by being found, but rather amused. "But why don't you save me the trouble and die already?".

Natsu didn't seem to be concern about the threat, but what caught his attention were the words the man said. ' _Human?_ ', thought Natsu with narrowed. For the way he said it, he make it sound like if he wasn't one in the first place. The first thing that came into Natsu's mind was the word 'Demon', remembering how the demons of Tartaros would often refer to him and his friends the same way. But he quickly shacked off that thought, knowing that now wasn't the time to think about that.

The man soon began to approach him, passing throughout the dark and stepping into the light. His aggressor finally revealing himself.

The man wore, must he say, what seemed to be a very elegant suit, which consisted on a combination of a black coat and pants. He also seemed to carry a sword on his side.

He had his hand resting on the handle, which Natsu took as a sign that he was either ready or eager for a fight. Probably both. He also had a white mask covering his eyes, which curiously enough, it had an uncanny resemblance to the bone mask from that giant bird that he fought earlier. Also, certain characteristic that he couldn't help but notice where the two horns that stick out from his red and brown hair. It was unusual, but honestly, he really didn't cared that much about his appearance,

Still, there was one thing that did put him on the edge about the new comer. It was the disgusting yet unmistakable smell coming from the masked man.

It was the smell of blood.

Doing his best to hide his trembling or any other sign of weakness that his body may show because of his sickness, the Dragon Slayer stood back up, his back straight, as he took a fighting stance while glaring menacingly at the masked man. The man only responded with a sly smirk.

"I don't know who you are, but if it's a fight what you want, then you choose the wrong guy to mess with", said Natsu with a serious expression on his face.

Sick or not, there was no way he will let this ass-hole have his way with him.

Staring at the pink haired human boy who dared stand in his way, a wide smirk still plastered on his face. The man, who unknown to Natsu, was none other than Adam Taurus, couldn't stop himself from chuckling mentally at his opponent's stupidity.

' _This should be fun_ ', he thought in amusement, gripping the hilt of his sword tightly.

* * *

Pulling her sword back from the now lifeless metallic body, Blake let out a tired sigh as she finished dispatching the last of the remaining androids.

Sheeting her weapon back on place, Blake glanced towards the direction her partner Adam run into. Her eyes soon landed on the door of the next car, and curiously enough, the door was open. Or for lack of a better word, destroyed by what was clearly the work of a sword.

' _He sure seems to be in a hurry_ ', she thought, narrowing her eyes in suspicion, ' _I just hope he is not going overboard like last time_ '.

Hoping to catch up to her partner, the bow wearing girl moved towards the same direction the former went, and upon arriving to the entrance, she managed to get a glimpse of the inside. Even though it was dark, with barely having any light inside, she was still able to see just fine.

Blake's eyes soon landed on her friend Adam, who was standing in the middle of the room and has yet to notice her. She unconsciously let out a sigh of relief and was about to call out for him, but her mouth closed as soon as her eyes caught sight of another person inside the room.

There, standing in front of Adam was a very sick-looking pink haired boy. A human, if she was not mistaken. He seemed like he has seen better days, and in all honesty, he looked like he was ready to collapse at any given moment.

He also had, must she say, a very 'unique' attire. He was wearing a black one-sleeved long overcoat and some white knee-length trousers. His most unique characteristic being the white scarf he wore around his neck. It was a little weird, but seeing how almost the entirely of the people in Remnant seemed to share a taste for unusual clothing, herself included, she really wasn't one to judge.

Still, now that she took a closer look at the pinkette in front of her, he didn't seem to be part of neither the Atlas military or the Schnee Dust Company, so why would he be on the train in the first place was beyond her. Could he perhaps by a Huntsman that was sent to protect the cargo? it was a possibility, but she honestly had no clue.

Turning her head back towards the direction her partner was, she was about to call for him once more, wanting to ask him what was going on. But as soon as she did, her eyes widened in realization.

"Oh no".

* * *

' _Here he comes_ ', thought Natsu as his attacker began to close the distance between them.

Natsu's eyes were able to fallow the man's fast movements without much trouble, but in his current state, Natsu's response time decreased drastically. His body was not able to keep up with his mind, giving him a huge disadvantage.

Still, the Dragon Slayer was able to avoid the first attack by taking a step back. Feeling his confidence rise after seeing that he was able to dodge it, Natsu couldn't help but let out a confident smirk, ' _Hey, I may actually pull this off!_ ', he thought in excitement. But he soon yelped when his foot slipped, causing him to fall on his back and hitting his head harshly against the floor, making him yell in pain.

"Da...dammit, that hurt!", cursed the Dragon Slayer rather comically, rubbing the back of his head while trying to subdue the pain. He was about to try to stand up, but stooped his movement when a blade halted near his neck.

' _This is bad_ ', thought Natsu, a drop of sweat coming down his forehead, staring directly at the sword that was dangerously close to his neck.

He clenched his teeth, the frustration building up inside his body as his breathing got heavier. He growled in anger, shifting his gaze from the sword to its owner. He tried to get back on his feet, using whatever strength his arms had left. But in response, the blade only got closer, now making contact with his skin, causing a drop of blood to fall from his neck.

"Don't. Move.", said Adam slowly, the venom on his voice making clear that he wasn't playing around, "Do not make me repeat myself".

Natsu just grunted in frustration. He wanted to fight back, he really did. But right now, his situation prevented him from doing anything of that sorts. And to make things worse, his motion sickness wasn't doing him any favors neither.

He wasn't sure how much longer will he be able to hold on before his body gives into his sickness, and to be honest, he was surprised at how much has he been able to endure up to this point. But that didn't mean it was easy though, there was no doubt that he was in constant pain.

Still, whatever the case, he was already at his limit and the ass-hole in front of him wasn't making things any easier.

"You truly are pathetic", said Adam with a sadistic smile plastered on his face.

Natsu was getting really tired of that smile. He was about to retort, but the male Faunus beat him to the punch. Literally.

Landing a solid kick unto Natsu's face, the pinkette was immediately send flying, crashing hard against the wall at the other side of the room.

"Hmm, I expected this to be easy, but not that easy ", said Adam, letting out another smirk, feeling nothing but great satisfaction from his actions, "Sadly, as fun as this is, I cannot afford to waste any more time with you, so let's just get this over with".

Lying in the ground, Natsu grunted in pain as he tried to get up, pushing himself up and was barely able to stand back on his feet.

' _God dammit! Move!_ ', yelled Natsu in his head, frustrated as his body refused to obey.

"I see you still have some fighting inside you", said the Adam, holding his katana at his side, "I must say, even for a human as pathetic as you, I can respect that, that's a very rare sight nowadays".

As much as he would have enjoyed playing with the human, there was still a job to do, so he better take care of the human fast before Blake catch up to him.

He left her behind so she could finish dispatching the remaining security androids, so he was sure that it will not be long before she arrives.

He knows that Blake doesn't approve killing the humans, even though it was necessary nowadays. That's why he decided to go ahead of her, so she didn't try to stop him as he took care of the crew members or any other human inside the train.

Blake still needed to mature, there was no doubt of that in his mind. She needed to learn that in life, there were things that needed to be done, no matter how dirty your hands may get. If one wants to achieve its goals, sacrifices must be made.

After all, the end always justifies the means.

Still, now that he took a closer look at the pinkette in front of him, he didn't seem to be part of neither the Atlas military or a Schnee employee, a Huntsman maybe?. Well, it's not like it matters, in the end, he also needed to be removed.

Adam took a few steps forward, taking his time as the young human suddenly tensed when he saw the male Faunus coming at him once more. Adam's pace was slow, but in soon began to accelerate, turning into a full sprint.

Gaining great speed, Adam appeared almost immediately in front of the pinkette, who was caught off guard and could do nothing but raise his arms, crossing them in front of him in an attempt to block the attack.

' _Trying to block a sword with his bare arms?_ ', thought Adam, his smirk only getting bigger, ' _How foolish can this human be?_ '.

As Adam expected, his sword was able to perforate the human's arm.

He could feel it as his katana went into the flesh all the way until it make contact with the bone, making the pinkette yelp in pain as blood spilled from the wound, staining both the floor and their clothes.

The White Fang leader smirked, expecting to see the human's amputated arms fall to the ground any second. But instead, he was rewarded with the sight of the human holding his blade in place, his bloody arms standing and barely moving an inch, as if the newly obtained sword wounds weren't there to begin with.

"What?", said Adam to himself in both shock and confusion, not understanding how was it possible for an unarmed arm to stop the blade of a sword without losing it in the process.

Seeing the shock of his opponent, the pinkette saw this as an opportunity to strike. Launching himself at the Faunus chest with the intent to tackle him, he applied as much force as his weak body allow him. But sadly, it wasn't enough to move him.

"Is this a joke?", asked Adam in irritation, his shock now long gone. Looking at the human who was now applying what little force he had, his body still shaking uncontrollably, "Do you think this is game?".

Natsu only grunted in response as he continued to push forward, "Shut...shut up!", shouted Natsu as he continue to struggle. But his efforts only earn him a knee to the stomach, making him gasp for air as he lost whatever strength he had left, falling to his knees.

"I must say, you surprise me for a moment there", said the male Faunus, pointing his sword tip at the pinkette's neck, "But you luck has run out, you have delayed me long enough".

Holding one of his bleeding arms, Natsu manage to look up and glare directly at the man's mask.

Taking notice of that, the masked man approached Natsu before taking a closer look at the Dragon Slayer's angered face. Staring directly at the burning rage between the pinkette's eyes.

To say that he was not surprised was an understatement, that face was one that he has already seen many times. It annoyed him to no end. He always enjoys seeing the look of despair in the face of the humans before he kills them, they are all the same to him, and this human will be no exception, he will erase the look of defiance of the pink-haired boy's face, of that he'll make sure of.

* * *

Seeing the way Adam was holding his sword was enough for Blake to know his intentions.

Adam was planning to kill him.

Panic began to overcome her senses, feeling her ears under her bow twitch uncontrollably as her mind began to overflow with different thoughts and emotions. But the main thought was one that gave her nothing but an uneasy feeling. The moment that she has been fearing for so long has finally come.

The time to make her choice.

She didn't wanted to hurt anybody, let alone kill, she was tired of seeing all of that. All that pain, all that suffering, all those innocent lives lost for a cause that she no longer agreed with. She was sick of that. She told this to Adam long ago but he didn't listen, she told this to her brothers and sisters from the White Fang, but they didn't listen. Nobody listen.

Nobody.

She already decided, long before the mission started, what she was going to do. But for some reason she wasn't sure anymore, she was doubting her judgement, so she could do nothing but reconsider her options once again.

To just accept things, stay with the White Fang and continue living the life of a criminal.

Or will she leave all that behind, cutting all ties, including with the White Fang, and fallow her own path. A path which could pretty much lead her to an unknown future that could either be good or bad.

The cat Faunus glanced at the still struggling human one last time.

The sound of Adam's sword hissing as he brought it out from its sheath was then heard.

Blake instinctually took a step back, feeling both a mix of both fear and insecurity, knowing full well how terrifying her partner can be when he goes into battle. But thankfully, she soon manage to realize what she was doing and prevented herself from going any further.

' _What am I doing?_ ', she thought, scolding at herself angrily as she tried to calm down, ' _Get a hold of yourself!_ '.

She could't let her emotions cloud her mind like that, she could't let them control her, not anymore.

' _Save him, or let him die_ ', she thought, as if trying to simplify her options.

Like she said, she didn't want anyone to die, but saving him was a huge gamble, as the chances of getting out of here alive with Adam after them were very low. If it was just her, then escaping would't be much of a problem. She knew that she needed to give it more consideration to all her options, to see what option was truly the best. No, that's not right, it's not about which choice is the best, it's about what _'she'_ wanted. It's up to her and no one else to choose.

How does she wants to live her life?

Closing her eyes, Blake took a deep breath, clenching her hands tightly. She stood like that for a few more moments before opening her eyes again. Her face, which was once full of doubt and fear, was now replaced with a look of determination. She has made a decision.

She knew what she had to do.

With a new resolve and all the doubts finally out of her mind, Blake Belladonna finally made her choice.

* * *

Natsu was struggling to fight against his motion sickness, but he has already reached his limit.

' _Dammit! I...I can't move!_ ', thought Natsu, as veins started to show on his face, ' _It will not let it end like this! I will not allow it!_ '.

"Know your place, human", said the masked man as he swung his sword down towards his neck.

Natsu expected to feel the cold metal coming in contact with his throat at any second, but instead of that, his ears were rewarded by the sound of metal clashing against metal, sparks flying in every direction.

Both Natsu and Adam paused in surprise, realizing that the blade has just been stopped by another sword.

"What?", mumbled Natsu, blinking in confusion. He turned to look at the owner of the unknown sword, and much to his surprise, it was a girl who was holding it.

"Blake?", said Adam in shock, recognizing his black-haired partner, who was glaring back at him, "What are you doing?".

"I thought that there was still hope for you Adam, that you could stop with all this senseless killing, that things could be the way they used to be", said Blake as she continued to push Adam's sword, her voice showing nothing but sadness and disappointment, "But I was wrong, you really have changed".

"Blake...", mumbled Adam in disbelief, before shaking his head, "Blake, what do you think you are doing? stop this right now!".

Rather than answering, Blake only continue to glare at him, still trying to hold him back as he continued to push forward.

Seeing that she wasn't giving him an answer, Adam gritted his teeth in frustration, "Dammit Blake!, stop this nonsense right now!".

As both Blake and Adam continue to hold their swords in place, Natsu, still in the same position, could only stare in surprise at the mysterious girl.

' _Who...who is this girl?_ ', wondered Natsu.

"Blake, I'll give you one last chance, stand down", said Adam, this time his voice sounded dead serious. He was giving her a final warning.

As the two continued to clash their swords, Blake could feel how Adam's grip became tighter, his push becoming stronger.

"Please, don't make me do this", this time his words took a softer tone, making it clear that he really didn't want to fight her. Blake on the other hand, knew that this was a fight that she could never hope to win. She knew that her best chance for survival was to retreat and go back to her original escape plan.

And she did just that.

Using her semblance, she replaced herself with a clone, leaving it as a distraction for the male Faunus to dealt with as she quickly picked the pinkette up.

"Oi oi oi! what do you think you are doing!?", yelled Natsu. He was surprised by the sudden action, but didn't had the chance to appose any resistance, as she immediately run towards the exit, "Hey let me go, I'm not done with this prick-... urp!".

Adam could only stare at her as she disappeared from view, still not believing that she would dare go to such extreme lengths, just to save some random human boy's life. He gritted his teeth in disbelief as the idea of her betraying him never crossed his mind until now.

How could he have been so blind?

He cursed at himself, as he knew that he could have stop her before she could have even grab the human. But he hesitated. His mind and body were full of doubt.

But no more.

Composing himself, he clenched his hands into tight fist. _'No more doubt, no more hesitation, no more mercy_ ', thought Adam to himself, killing intent dropping from him nonstop. _'If she is going to betray me like this, then I'll make sure to show her how big of a mistake that is_ , _nobody betrays the White Fang, and nobody betrays me_ '.

"Natsu! you will not believe what I just found!", shouted Happy cheerfully as he walked in, carrying a small metallic box on his small arms."I don't know what it is, but it sure looks pretty, I mean, just look how shiny it-…oh". Happy's voice stopped when he didn't saw Natsu, but rather Adam, who was standing in the middle of the room.

The two of them stood in place without uttering a word, both sharing a deep silence as they stared at one-another, frozen in place.

…

…

…

The sound of the box being drop to the floor was then heard, as Happy rushed towards the exit without a second thought.

"Natsuuuuuuuu!".

* * *

Blake must say she has never been very comfortable being this close to a human. Yes, she has interacted with many before, but never in such a way that would require this kind of physical contact, especially because the human she was carrying on her back seemed like it was gonna puke his insides on her.

"Can you not?!", she yelled in exasperation, as she keep running towards the front of the train.

"So...sorry, it's just that be...being on this train makes me rea...really sick-...urgh!", said Natsu, his face green and sweaty as he tried not to throw his non-existent breakfast out.

She could only give him an incredulous look, "What kind of motion sickness is that?".

"Don't worry, you can ju... just throw me out of the train and I'll be fine", he said, giving her a weak thumbs-up as a sign of reassurance.

"Like hell I will!".

A sound was then hear, catching both of their attention.

"Ugh? what is that?", asked the pinkettte, unsure of what he was hearing.

"I don't know", Blake responded, looking over her shoulder to where the origin of the sound was coming from, "But it's getting closer".

The sound soon began to intensified to the point that started to reassemble a scream, and it continued to approach them. But between the two, Natsu was the only one able to recognize the owner of the voice.

"Happy?", said Natsu in recognition.

"What?", asked Blake in confusion, but before she could even get an answer, what could only be described as a blue cat suddenly flew right past them.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!", shouted Happy in terror, tears falling from his eyes as he disappeared further into the train and was soon out of sight.

Blake blinked once. Then twice.

It took her a moment before she was able to formulate any coherent words, "Did a…did a blue cat with wings just flew past us?".

"Yep, pretty much", answered Natsu blatantly with nothing more than a shrug.

"Great", said Blake with an unsure tone.

Even so, rather than wanting to question the lack of logic of what she just saw, she chose to rather concentrate on the matter at hand. To get the hell away from this train.

They soon reached the end of the train, and the first thing Blake did was putting Natsu down, just besides a few crates that were lying around. She then approached the connector between the cars.

"What…are you doing?", asked Natsu between heavy breaths, looking at Blake in confusion while still holding on of his bleeding arm.

"Getting us out of here", she answered, taking Gambol Shroud from her back and preparing to slice the connector.

"I don't think so".

Before Blake could even register what was happening, a sudden kick to the stomach send her flying, causing her to drop her weapon before painfully landing on the floor.

"Hey!", yelled Natsu in worry, crawling besides her, "Are you ok?".

Blake didn't answered, but instead hold her head in pain before looking at her attacker. Her eyes then winded in fear.

It was Adam.

"Did you seriously thought you would be able to leave that easily, Blake?", asked Adam, "You should have known better than anyone else, that this little stunt you tried to pull here, was doomed to fail from the very start".

Before Adam could even take another step, one of the androids from before suddenly appeared out of nowhere, ready to attack Adam from behind. But the male Faunus only responded with quick slash of his own, cutting through the metal and tearing the android in half. As Adam dispatched the android, another one appeared, then another one, and another one.

"Tch, annoying pest, so there were still some left", stated Adam, looking at the remaining androids before destroying another one.

Blake could only stare at the scene with a fearful look on her eyes. At the moment, she could hardly describe what she was feeling right now, but if she was forced to put it into words, the closest thing that she could come up with was simple.

She was terrified.

She was utterly terrified, she has failed, and there was nothing else she could do about it. Her weapon was out of reach, she was exhausted, her Aura was almost depleted, and she was sure that even if she tried to escape right now, it would only end up being pointless.

Everything she has ever done, everything that she had planned, everything, it was all over. No second chances, it was the end. The White Fang did not forgive traitors, she knew that better then anyone, and the punishment was beyond severe. It didn't help the case that Adam was one of the most dedicated members in the organization, so she knew that as soon as Adam finished dealing with the androids, her faith would be more then sealed.

It was all over.

She could do nothing but watch as the Adam, the man who she once trusted the most, the one who she once loved, slowly continue to get closer as he destroyed the rest of the androids. And there was nothing she could do about it.

Nothing.

"Hey", called Natsu as he slowly stood up, getting Blake out of her thoughts, "I have an idea, but I'm not sure if it will work".

Blake winded her eyes for a moment, clearly not expecting to hear that from him.

She wasn't sure if it was alright to listen to him. Even through she was saving him, he was still a human and she didn't know if she could fully trust him. For all she knew, his idea may just save his own skin and leave her behind. Still, at this point, any idea deserved a try.

"What is it?", she asked, her voice sounding more forceful then what she intended.

Seeing the state that his arms were in, she wasn't sure of how much help was he going to be. But even in that state, he still managed to give her a weak yet comforting smile, "Have any fire?".

She gave him a confused look at first, but soon nodded in confirmation. Taking from her pocket a small red crystal, she gave it to him without much of a word.

Holding it on his hand, Natsu stared at the crystal in a curious manner.

"Its fire Dust", quickly explained Blake, taking notice of the confused look in the Dragon Slayer's face, "But what do you plan to do with it, anyway?".

Instead of answering, Natsu opted to throw the Dust into the air before catching it with his mouth, shocking the cat Faunus.

"What are you doing?!", she yelled in panic, not managing to process the reason behind the pinkette's suicidal act, "Are you out of your mind?!".

Rather than replying, the Dragon Slayer continued to chew the Dust, ignoring her protest. Making loud cracking noises as his teeth continue to break the crystal, he soon swallowed the pieces.

Letting out loud burp, smoke coming out from his mouth, the Dragon Slayer wiped his mouth with his hand before letting out a toothy grin. He was feeling much better now.

"Thanks for the meal".

Blake only stood there in amazement, staring at the human as he suddenly seemed to be in much better condition than before. She didn't know why, but with just looking at the newly acquired confidence in the pinkette's eyes, made whatever worries she currently had vanish, as if just his presence alone brought her reassurance and hope. Blake could only wonder.

' _Just who is this guy?_ '.

Taking a step forward, the now recovered Dragon Slayer took a more serious look.

"Alright you prick!", shouted Natsu, standing in front of Blake in a protective manner, "Hope you can handle the heat, cause this is about to get really hot!"

Finishing dispatched the last android, Adam turned his head to face the pinkette, frowning in annoyance.

' _This guys is really starting to get into my nerves_ ', thought Adam as he stared at the human is disdain.

Taking a stance, putting his feet away from the other, the pinkette spoke, " **Fire...** ".

Running towards the human with his hand on the hilt of his katana, Adam dashed forward with the intent to kill.

" **…Dragon's...** ", Natsu continued, taking a deep breath.

Closing the distance, standing almost right I front of Natsu, Adam prepared to draw his katana.

" **...Roar**!".

As soon as Natsu finished that last word, the world around them turned bright.

* * *

 **A NEW PATH HAS ALREADY BEEN CHOSEN! AS BLACK AND PINK FINALLY MEET! THE FUTURE HAS FOREVER BEEN CHANGED...**

* * *

 **CHAPTER END**

* * *

 **And that's it, hope you guys like it, as I really look forward to continue this.**

 **Like I said, any ideas or opinions you may want to share, don't hesitate to tell me, I enjoy reading all sorts of opinion.**

 **And we'll, I really don't have anything else to say, so I guess that's it. So again, I hope you like it, and I'll talk to you guys later!**

 **See yah!**


End file.
